No Way Out
by Lady Rapidash
Summary: Songfic - Yugi and Yami get into a fight while Yami's trying to protect Yugi. Will their friendship survive? Not Shonen!


Hi everybody!  
  
Ok, I know I'm supposed to be working on Yami Bishoujo but my muse seemed to have other ideas, unfortunately at two in the morning ^_^; I was listening to the Brother Bear soundtrack. The song No way out came on and suddenly this popped into my head so I had to put it down. This is my first non-shonen Yu-Gi-Oh story even though it is a bit fluffy. Hope you like! :)   
  
I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Brother Bear, or the song No Way Out  
  
No Way Out is written and composed by Phil Collins  
  
*** Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone  
  
But there's nothing I can say to change   
  
The things I've done  
  
Of all the things I've hid from you  
  
I cannot hide the shame  
  
And I pray someone, something will come  
  
To take away the pain ***  
  
Yami didn't understand it. Yugi had been walking home from school when a bully had walked up and began to threaten him. Yami had immediately come out of the puzzle, pushing Yugi behind him. A few threats went back and forth between the bully and the pharaoh before the Sennen eye began to flare upon Yami's forehead. The bully freaked and ran. Turning back to his aibou, Yami was shocked to see tears streaming down Yugi's face. Figuring it was just because Yugi was scared, Yami reached to pull Yugi into his arms to comfort him. To his surprise, Yugi pulled back, an angry look upon his face.   
  
"I'm not a baby Yami! You don't need to keep protecting me all of the time! I can take care of myself. Now get back into the puzzle, I don't even want to see you! Go!!" Yugi yelled.   
  
Yami frowned but did as his aibou asked. Heading to his soul room, Yami tried to figure out what had just happened.   
  
*** There's no way out of this dark place  
  
No hope, no future  
  
I know I can't be free  
  
But I can't see another way  
  
I can't face another day ***  
  
Yami sighed and paced back and forth in his soul room. Yugi hadn't spoken to him in two days. Everytime he had tried to use their link, he had been blocked.   
  
*** Tell me where did I go wrong  
  
Everyone I loved, they're all gone  
  
I'd do everything so differently  
  
But I can't turn back the time  
  
There's no shelter from the storm inside of me ***  
  
Maybe he shouldn't have come out and tried to help Yugi. But how could he just watch his aibou be hurt? Maybe Yugi would have been better off without him? Was he causing more trouble than good? Several dark thoughts began to run through Yami's mind, including finding a way to disassemble the puzzle. He sat down on the bottom of one of the staircases, placing his head upon his knees. For the first time in several millenia, Yami felt like curling up and sobbing.   
  
*** There's no way out of this dark place  
  
No hope, no future  
  
I know I can't be free  
  
But I can't see another way  
  
I can't face another day ***  
  
Suddenly, Yami felt a familiar presence. Looking up, he was met with a pair of sorrowful violet eyes. Yugi looked down and closed his eyes. "I'm so sorry, Yami." He whispered.   
  
*** I can't believe the words I hear  
  
It's like an answer to a prayer  
  
When I look around I see  
  
This place, this time, this friend of mine ***.  
  
Yami stood up, stepping forward, he pulled Yugi into his arms, giving him a hug. "Aibou, I forgive you."   
  
*** I know it's hard but you  
  
Found somehow  
  
To look into your heart and  
  
To forgive me now  
  
You've given me the strength to see  
  
Just where my journey ends  
  
You've given me the strength  
  
To carry on ***  
  
Yugi pulled back a bit and shook his head. "I know you were just trying to protect me and I completely acted like a jerk. I hate appearing weak infront of you. I want you to be proud of me and see that I can take care of myself."  
  
Yami looked at his hikari, a rare smile appearing on his face. Raising his chin, he gently wiped the tears from his face."You are anything but weak, my hikari. You're one of the strongest people that I know, never forget that."   
  
Yugi smiled back and hugged Yami tightly. "Thank you, Yami. Thank you for believing in me."   
  
*** I see the path from this dark place  
  
I see my future  
  
Your forgiveness has set me free  
  
Oh and I can see another way  
  
I can face another day! ***  
  
Withdrawing from the hug, Yami took Yugi's hand. "What do you say we get out of here, aibou?"   
  
Yugi nodded, squeezing Yami's hand. "Absolutely."   
  
*** I see the path, I can see the path  
  
I see the future  
  
I see the path from this dark place  
  
I see my future  
  
I see the path, I can see the path  
  
I see the future *** 


End file.
